Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds
by Frodo3791
Summary: A short fic explaining why Frodo can no longer love. (This is my opinion.. so yeah, to anybody who is bound for Frodo to get hitched and have twenty kids, you may not agree.) A short simple fic. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor ever shall I. The greatness of the book is completely owned by the late Mr. Tolkien and those of Tolkien Estates. The story is mine, but it is based upon Tolkien's masterpiece. 

  
  


A/N: Here we go, another story. This is a short piece about how Frodo can no longer love. I simply do not believe that he had the power to do so after what the ring did to him. You may disagree, and those are definitely your own opinions. This is mine. Thank you and please read and review!

  
  


Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

  
  


Frodo sat in his bedroom in Bag End, a unusual smile played on his face as he looked down upon the infant Elanor, firstborn daughter of Samwise and Rose Gamgee, who sat upon his lap. The child was a hobbit, but many marveled at what they called elven beauty, for she surely had a fairness that could be compared to that of the firstborn. Elanor played with Frodo's silver necklace he had received from the Lady Arwen.. When she looked up, she saw Frodo's smile and laughed. Frodo could only continue to stare, entranced in the child's innocence. The child brought warmth that Frodo felt diminishing inside of him. He sighed. He did not know how much longer he could handle this.

Hearing a knock on his door, Frodo allowed for admittance and saw his sandy brown haired friend Sam at the door. "Sorry for my intrusion, Mr. Frodo, but I was just going to check on little Elanor," Sam spoke and smiled as he saw her sitting and giggling in Frodo's lap. Frodo nodded and Sam went to his bedside. Sam looked adoringly at his child and spoke, "I don't know how many times I look at her at and am releaved she got her mother's beauty." 

"You will have quite a time keeping away all the young lads when she is older, Sam," Frodo said. Frodo smiled at the remembrance of a memory he had from when he was younger. "Do you remember the time when your younger sister Marigold had a infatuation with me?"

Sam turned to Frodo and grinned. "Ah, yes, Mr. Frodo, who could forget? She went blabbing on, it seemed like, for weeks about you. She followed me and the Gaffer one day when we went to tend to Mr. Bilbo's flowers just to see you. It was quite a funny site to see her hiding in those bushes spying." He stopped and picked up Elanor, cradling her in his arms. He laughed and said, "I can still remember that fuss she made later on at dinner when she found out I had told you what she was doing." 

"I remember walking through town with Fatty and feeling as if someone was watching me." Frodo stopped and laughed, "I still think it was her who stole my half-eaten apple."

"She ended up with good ol' Tom Cotten though," Sam said and then paused, "not that there was anything the matter with you, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo nodded. "Tom is a wonderful man."

"You know, Mr. Frodo," Sam began, "I wonder what it'd of been life if you did go and find a lady. I don't mean to get into your personal business, but I don't think I could picture my life without Rosie. Her and Elanor are everything to me, and well, you too of course. I just wonder how it would all be. Perhaps it would lighten your heart more." He stopped and took in Frodo's reaction. Indeed Sam had been happy when they had gotten rid of the ring, and Frodo and returned home, but even that hadn't made Frodo completely himself. There was always something lacking, and Sam wondered if it was a relationship. Frodo's face was unreadable, and Sam continued. "There are many women out there who are quite fond of you, Mr. Frodo, I know. Maybe if you spent some time with them you could find the lucky girl."

Frodo sighed, "I appreciate your thoughts, Sam, and I understand where they are coming from. I envy your love of Rosie, but I can't have that. I can't love anymore."

Sam looked at his friend crossly. "I don't think I quite understand, Mr. Frodo."

"It is quite complicated, and I don't even think I understand myself wholly, at least, not yet," Frodo replied and took a small breath in, preparing himself for a long explanation. "While I had the ring, Sam, parts of me were slowly destroyed, consumed by greed and evil. Some of those parts of myself, I'll never get back. They were like deep wounds, ones that can not be fixed by even Elvish medicine. Once the ring was destroyed, I got back to myself again, but I am left with this emptiness that can not be filled. It's something I am going to lack while I live in this world. One of those things is love. Love no longer exists to me, Sam, no matter how much I try. I was hurt by the ring, and that is how it will have to be. Do you understand, Sam?"

Sam nodded. "About as much as I ever will, I suppose. It is truly a shame, Mr. Frodo. Don't give up hope yet though. There is always hope. Maybe you just need more time." He moved to point out the window. "The mallorn trees from Galadriel's gift seem to be spreading everywhere. It is really a joy to look at. Within time, they'll grow to be everywhere, and young hobbit lads and lasses will be able to crawl under them and sleep the afternoon away. I can't wait till Elanor is old enough and the rest of our children like lil' Frodo and Goldilocks and Primrose. Then they all can go and enjoy em'. To bad time goes too slow."

"Or too fast," Frodo added, as he too looked out the window. 

"That too. It just seems time has a way of makin' everything difficult, but we just have to hold on and let it pass and attempt to make the best of what we get," Sam spoke. "If I haven't learned nothing from Gandalf's words, then I at least know that."

Elanor let out a cry. "Time for her to get something to eat, I suppose," Sam said and wiped a finger across her cheek, silencing her for the time being. Her turned to Frodo still looking out the window. "Are you hungry for anything, Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo shook his head. "No thank you, Sam. I think I just wish to take some rest. I am tired all of a sudden."

Sam nodded and headed out the door with his daughter. He closed it quietly behind him. Frodo sighed and thought to himself. Frodo wanted to believe Sam on everything. He wanted to feel like their was still hope, but he knew that he was going to be in unrest while he dwelled here. Deep inside he knew he couldn't stay here much longer. Soon he would have to depart, making his final journey across the sea. He would need to tell Sam, but the hurt he knew his loyal friend would feel when he told him stung his heart. It was surely not Sam's time to pass over, and Frodo understood how Sam needed to be with his family. He would need to take the journey with himself, saying good-bye to his home. Frodo slunk down into his sheets, resting his head on his soft pillow, staring dazed at the ceiling of Bag End. 'If only things had gotten perfect when the ring was destroyed, he thought, but it didn't and I must live with it.' He shifted his body onto it's side and sighed. 'Time doesn't heal all wounds, Sam, it just can't.'

  
  


A/N: Ok, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I would very much appreciate a review. You can't imagine how thankful I will be if you give me this small gift. Thanks a trillion. Oh yes, I kicked Lurtz's arse on TTT video game! Hah! It only took me like twenty times, but I did it! Yeah! Now I just need to beat the game cause my brother has already done so. I only have like three more levels let, then yeah! I'll rock! Anyway, if you would be so kind, please review. Thanks!


End file.
